


A Second Try

by coffeebean87



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Lost Galaxy, Power Rangers in Space
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeebean87/pseuds/coffeebean87
Summary: After spending Valentine's Day with Leo, Kendrix, Andros, and Ashley, Karone and Zhane decide to give their relationship a second try.
Relationships: Andros/Ashley Hammond, Astronema | Karone/Zhane, Leo Corbett/Kendrix Morgan
Kudos: 5





	A Second Try

It was a sunny morning on Mirinoi. Karone stood on a landing platform in the city built from the remains of Terra Venture along with her teammates Leo and Kendrix. In a few minutes, Karone's brother Andros would be arriving, along with two of his teammates, Zhane and Ashley. The three of them had agreed to come to assist the Lost Galaxy Rangers in training new recruits to the Galaxy Space Alliance Troopers, and to meet with the citizens of Mirinoi that the Terra Venture colonists were working with.

While the three of them were waiting, Karone looked over at Leo and Kendrix, who had their arms around each other. Maya had told Karone that Leo and Kendrix had appeared to have feelings for each other. Now that Kendrix was back from the dead, it was only natural that they had decided to pick up where they left off. Karone was happy for them, of course, but at the same time seeing them together made her think of what she and Zhane might have had together if the circumstances had been different.

Back when Karone was still Astronema, Zhane had saved her from one of her monsters. The two of them had formed a bond, and Karone had even requested a date with him. However, as fate would have it, Zhane's teammates had requested his help in fighting off another monster. Zhane had tried to explain himself when he showed up late to their date, but Karone had been angry, and even fired a few shots at him with her Wraith Staff. After Karone had been freed from the brainwashing she was placed under thanks to both Zordon's energy wave and Andros's determination, she apologized to Zhane, and the two of them were able to somewhat make up. However, she had turned down his initial offer for a date to make up for the one they had missed out on for a couple of reasons. One, she was still trying to come to terms with everything that had happened to her, and everything she had done when she was Astronema. Two, she had heard from Andros and the others about Kendrix's death, and they had agreed, after some discussion, that Karone was the best suited to ensure that the Pink Quasar Saber did not fall into the wrong hands. Zhane of course, had been sad when she left, but he knew that it was for the best.

As the new Astro Megaship arrived, Karone could not help but think how happy she would be to see Zhane again, along with Andros and Ashley. She knew, however, that now might not be the best time for them to think about rekindling their relationship. She now had a life on Mirinoi, and a duty to keep the people there safe. Zhane had his duties on Earth and KO-35.

The doors of the Astro Megaship then opened. Andros and Ashley walked onto the platform with their arms around each other, with Zhane following close behind. The three of them waived hello to Karone, Leo, and Kendrix, and Andros and Ashley expressed their relief at seeing Kendrix alive. Andros then took the time to introduce Zhane to Leo and Kendrix, who expressed their gratitude at his coming to Mirinoi with Andros and Ashley. Andros then turned to Karone and pulled her into a hug. 

"I'm so proud of you," Andros whispered into Karone's ear.

"Thank you," Karone said. "I'm just glad I was able to be there when the others needed my help."

After Andros let go and walked back towards Ashley, Karone and Zhane turned to face each other. Zhane walked toward Karone and said a little nervously, "Nice to see you again, Karone."

"Nice to see you again too, Zhane," Karone replied.

Within an hour, the three Space Rangers and the Lost Galaxy Rangers were at work training the new Galaxy Space Alliance Troopers. While Karone and the other Lost Galaxy Rangers were teaching one group sword fighting techniques, Andros, Ashley, and Zhane were hard at work teaching another group how to use blasters. Karone managed to catch a glimpse of of Zhane teaching one of the Troopers a maneuver he often used when utilizing his Super Silverizer. Zhane in turn caught a glimpse of Karone teaching another Trooper a new sword fighting technique. They briefly looked at each other and smiled.

Soon, Maya announced that the training session was over, and that they would be going to meet some of the inhabitants of Mirinoi for a picnic. Once everyone's blankets had been set up on a nearby field, they all sat together enjoying each other's company over food. As the time came for dessert, Karone and Zhane noticed Ashley and Kendrix each pull out a couple of heart shaped cakes with pink frosting. They each gave one to Andros and Leo, and kept the other for themselves.

"Those look good," Karone remarked as she saw Kendrix take a bite of hers.

"Oh yeah. Ashley and I each made some for Valentine's Day. You're welcome to try one if you want," Kendrix said.

"What's Valentine's Day?" Karone asked in a confused voice. Karone noticed that Zhane too looked puzzled at this strange custom.

Ashley then laughed and said, "Oh, that's right! I managed to explain Valentine's Day to Andros, but not to you and Zhane! I can tell you now if you'd like."

Karone and Zhane nodded and Zhane asked, "So what is Valentine's Day?"

"It's an Earth holiday that celebrates love and romance. It's a popular holiday for couples," Ashley explained. "There are a number of customs that go along with it, like sending cards and chocolates, and spending time with the person you love."

Karone and Zhane nodded, each wondering if Leo, Kendrix, Andros, and Ashley were planning to do something for this Valentine's Day.

After the picnic was over, the Power Rangers spent some time in Maya's village getting to know some of the locals. Later that evening, after the group had returned to Terra Venture, Leo, Kendrix, Andros, and Ashley went to get ready for some dinner dates that they had planned for Valentine's Day. Karone and Zhane were left alone together.

Karone looked at Zhane and said, "You know, I have thought about you a lot since I came here."

Zhane looked at her and said, "I've thought a lot about you too."

Karone then reached out a hand toward him. Zhane's fingers then entwined with hers. Karone then looked at him and said, "I have given it a lot of thought. Thank you for giving me the time to process everything that happened to me and everything I did. I know I will never forget any of it, but I think if a day comes when I will have to return to Earth or KO-35, I will be ready to give us a second try, if you want to."

Zhane just looked at her and smiled, "I'm glad to know that," he replied "But.." Karone's eyes widened as she began to feel a little nervous.

"We may not have to wait that long," Zhane continued. "Andros and I have given it some thought, and we thought that it might be best if I stay here for a while to help with things."

Karone just looked at him and said, "That's great!"

Zhane then said, "I guess I should ask you first. Karone, would you like to go on a date with me?"

Karone's face lit up. "Yes," she said happily.

He then threw his arms around her, lifted her slightly off the ground, and twirled her around.

As soon as Leo, Kendrix, Andros, and Ashley learned that Karone and Zhane had agreed to go on a date too, they immediately got to work helping them get ready and giving them various tips on what to do. Andros also took the time to give Zhane the obligatory "If you do anything to hurt her" talk, which Zhane agreed to wholeheartedly.

As soon as they were ready, Karone and Zhane met each other in a hall on Terra Venture.

"You look nice," Zhane said to Karone.

"So do you," Karone said.

They then took each other's hands and set out to their destination, ready to give their relationship a second try.


End file.
